Remember Rain
by hearmewhenisayibelieve
Summary: This story ties in with all my other fanfics but you need not of read them to get it. It doesn't advance the plot or have any real significance, but I wanted to write w flashbacks!


Remember Rain-

Note: This is a story that ties in with all my other fanfics but doesn't establish anything or advance the plots- but it's cute :)

We start our story now with a wistful Haley looking outside her window at the rain...

Haley sighs. Her husband is away with the kids on a little "Father-Kids Bonding Trip" so that she can have a girls' night out with her longtime friends, Brooke and Peyton. But, right now she's more interested in looking at the rainstorm outside. Rain had always been special for Haley. She supposed it was for a number of reasons, which she began to think back on now...

FLASHBACK:  
We're in Karen Scott's home. Haley is sleeping over and she and Lucas are huddled next to the window whispering...

"Haley, did you know that every raindrop is a wish someone made that didn't come true?" Lucas told his best friend. Haley shivered.

"I don't think that's true! Lotsa wishes of mine have come true! I like the rain!" Haley scoffed. Then, she started to laugh. Her and Lucas could never fight for more than 3 seconds without cracking up.

"Oh? What's so funny, Hales? This?!" said Lucas, as he began to tickle his already giggling friend.

"HHAHA! Stop Luke!" The two friends abandoned the rain and went to go play fortress with the couch cushions.

FLASHBACK END

And Haley watched the rain...

Meanwhile, Brooke was reminiscing too...

FLASHBACK:  
A eight-year-old Brooke is curled up in a ball on her bed. Her parents were arguing again, this time over something Brooke didn't even know. She hated when they fought. HATED. She focused on the rain outside, counting every drop. But, she couldn't count anymore. She had to shut her eyes. She had to cry. She decided to call her best friend, Peyton. BRRING!

"Hello?" a little voice answered.

"Hi, bestest friend," Brooke said, trying to sound happy.

But Peyton knew _something_ must be up. "Are you okay?"

"No," Brooke said softly before breaking out into fresh tears.

"It's ok," Peyton said. "Do you want me to read you your horoscope?" Peyton always stole the paper from her dad in the mornings, usually calling Brooke so they could share their fortunes.

"I'll bet it's all bad! It probably says I'll be miserable," Brooke sniffled.

Peyton ruffled the paper. She found the horoscope and read aloud:"You will find yourself going through a tough time. But, a faithful friend will help you out."

"Now, isn't that true?" Peyton teased her friend.

"Thanks, P. Sawyer. Thanks."

She said goodbye and hung up the phone. She looked outside at the battering rain. And when she closed her eyes this time, it was to sleep...

END FLASHBACK

And Brooke watched the rain...

We cut back to Haley. She is still watching the rain, putting off leaving to keep remembering her past...

FLASHBACK:  
It's pouring rain outside. Lucas and Haley have been running around town, pretending to be on a ship in a storm. The two, Captain Scott and First Mate James, abandoned ship and started to walk back.

"Race 'ya to the cafe, Hales!" Lucas yelled as he ran in front, getting a head start.

"HEY! No fair!" Haley ran to catch up with her friend, but he had already slowed his pace to let her beat him. They scrambled up the steps and slid their way into the store, creating little puddles of rain and mud.

"WHA-?" said Lucas' mom, Karen, but when she saw her son and his friend giggling, she couldn't help but smile...

END FLASHBACK:

Neither could Haley, and she grinned while the rain continued to pour...

We cut to Nathan. He is watching a movie with his eldest son, Keith, while his twin children slept. Nathan really isn't paying attention, and neither is his son who has already fallen asleep next to his father. Nathan is not remembering a time in his childhood; he can remember no good memories from that. Instead, he is remembering a time not so long ago, when he and his girlfriend were taking a walk in the rain...

FLASHBACK:  
Nathan and Haley are walking happily down the streets of Tree Hill. They don't mind the rain. They can barely feel it.

"I'm so happy," Haley says, more in awe to herself than to anyone in particular. But Nathan hears her. And he smiles.

"Haley James, I love you more than anything else in the world," he whispers into her ear. Nathan kisses the top of her head and hugs her close.

When they finally stop hugging, Haley jokes, "Even more than basketball?"  
She is feeling incredibly warm despite the freezing rain, and loves talking with her boyfriend.

"Are you serious?" He picks up his girlfriend and spins her around, a miraculous feat as the ground is slippery and rain is pouring everywhere. "I love Haley James more than anything!" he yells into the storm.

Haley laughs and, when she is put down, stands on tiptoe to kiss her love.

END FLASHBACK:

Nathan smiles and whispers, "I love Haley Scott more than anything!" to himself as the rain beats on...

Haley, Brooke, and Peyton are out on the town for their "Girls Night Out". It's not a frequent event, seeing as all three of the friends now had families of their own. They decide to go out bowling, as none of them could think of anything better to do. The friends all had a great time, but their minds were elsewhere. When the three parted for the night, they all smiled to themselves, knowing that the others were both thinking about their boys.

"Just like high school," Haley thought to herself, and she couldn't wait to get back home to see her sweetheart...

When Haley returns home, her husband is asleep on the couch. He has already put her sons and daughter to bed and she can see from his expression that he has had a wonderful weekend. She walks over to the couch and lays on top of her sleeping husband.

"Hey you, wake up," she whispers. He does and when he sees her, he smiles.

"Hi. Some weather we're having," he joked with his wife.

"I happen to like the rain," Haley said.

"Oh, I do too," Nathan said, giving Haley a nudge.

"Do you?" she laughs.

"What'd you say we talk about this upstairs?" Nathan winks.

"Upstairs?! Nathan Scott, are you trying to seduce me?' Haley whispers in mock outrage. She kisses her husband as he lifts her off the couch. He carries her to their room and the two begin to kiss...

And the rain falls on...

THE END!


End file.
